


The Alpha

by hellelf



Series: "It'll be a cold day in hell before I take orders from you." [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Its Bellatrix Lestrange, Mention of torture, Pack Dynamics, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has been lost without his pack but he's never been cast out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> First,I hate the title but I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Second, this is set during the Second War, where Remus is captured and tortured by the Death Eaters to get info. It happened to Ted Tonks so why not him.
> 
> Third, this was a gift to Rachel (again) for being a girl and finishing responding to her notes. It might not be what you wanted but its seriously all I could think of.

                Remus gasped as the Cruciatus Curse was canceled. He shook while the curse’s after effects wracked his body. Rodophus Lestrange crouched next to him.

                “Where’s Potter, mutt?” the Death Eater demanded. Remus was hauled to his feet and slammed against the wall of the Malfoy Manor’s dungeons. “Tell me where the boy is and we won’t have to ask your wife.”

                “Roddy,” Bellatrix’s high pitched voice sang through the stone work. “Luci wants to talk to you.”

                “Of course, babe,” Rodophus said dragging her into a savage kiss. “Take over for me.” And then Remus was alone with the woman who killed his best friend, the woman who was his aunt-in-law.

                “Aw, poor puppy,” Bella cooed whipping at the blood dripping from his split lip. “Roddy is such a bad person. He’s always hurting my family’s pets.” She licked at the blood on her fingers.

                “You married him,” Remus spat pulling at his shackles.

                “Oh, I know,” she pouted. “I was gonna marry Jamie, and Cissa was to marry Roddy and _that whore_ of your mother-in-law was supposed to marry Lucius but my poor, poor sister fell in love with her pet.” He did know that. James had complained enough the year their marriage contract had been created and the resulting party when it had been struck down was liver-killing. “But look at you, a puppy untarnished by the loss of your master.”

                Bella shoved him against the wall and attacked his mouth. A tongue invaded his mouth, teeth bit at his lips and nails dug into his scalp. Bella pressed her body against his, mouthing her way from his mouth to the patch of skin under his right ear. Remus’ wolf roared to be let out, to destroy the woman in front of him.

                “Poor, poor puppy, look at you. Had to lower yourself to pleasure that half-blood slut. She’s such a poor replacement for your pack, Remy. Remember when I was in your pack?” she said breathy. “When I was your Alpha? A puppy needs an alpha, Remus. A puppy needs a pack.” Bella dug her nails into Remus’ head and forced him to his knees. “Even decades later, the puppy submits to his Alpha. She still loves him.”

                “Please,” Remus choked out tears springing to his eyes. Her words struck deeper than any of the spells Rodophus had cast. Bella knew more about pack mentality then any of his friends knew. In school, his friends tried to be his pack, but none could have stepped into the position Bella set herself in. The monster inside him craved to rule the others or be ruled by something more powerful. Bella had the presence of an alpha werewolf before she was sixteen. He whimpered as she bent close to his ear. “Please.”

                “Can I tell you a secret, Remy?” she purred. “Can you keep your Alpha’s secret?” She pressed soft lips to his temple but dug a set of nails into the back of his neck. “The Dark Lord and his little pawns can play hide and seek with Sirius’ godson, little Potter is one of us though. He’s a Black. Cissa and I will never let him fall as far as we let Andromeda. He might face that disgusting half-blood who thinks he has control over us but he’ll come out on top because he’s a Black. And when he does, Rodophus will never hurt my family or our pets again. We’ll be back at the top and I’ll make sure my pack is safe, happy and submitting to no other.”

                She let go and walked over to the door of the cell. It opened under her hand and she exited, stopping to look at him through the bars.

                “Roddy has this stupid plan to release you back into the wild and track Potter down through you. What a fool. You’ll go back to that little wife of yours and my niece will love you and you’ll pretend to love her but I will always have the claim over your soul, Remus. You’ll never not be in my pack.”

                Bellatrix left and with her, she took Remus’ hope.

                Bellatrix left and what she left behind was the acceptance that the werewolf had needed, had craved since his alpha had left him. She left behind the knowledge that the alpha had never abandoned him.

 


End file.
